


Jack-o-Lanterns

by Bunsandpups



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a lavish tradition, but it's a dear one anyway. Nora and Josh carve pumpkins with their kids, Sally and Aiden. Post-series fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack-o-Lanterns

         Josh turned as he heard his wife and kids pattering into the kitchen. He’d just been setting up for the evening, and he was glad to see everyone else in the house was as excited for the holiday as he was.

         “Daddy, what do you think of my costume?” Aiden turned around, letting the cape flare out behind him. He’d chosen to dress up as Dracula for Halloween. The holiday itself was a few days away, but Josh wasn’t going to complain about his family being in the spirit early.

         “I think it looks very nice, Aiden.” He couldn’t resist a grin. If Aiden had really been there, he would have laughed out loud at the antiquated costume. Despite the happy thought, Josh felt a pull at his heartstrings; it hadn’t been that long since Aiden and Sally had died. Even with the five years passing, it still hurt to think about.

         Nora stepped behind Josh and pulled him into a hug. “And don’t you think Sally makes a lovely corpse bride?” Josh couldn’t resist a laugh at that one. Their kids had always enjoyed the creepy film, even if they knew, to some degree, that it doesn’t quite work that way.

         Sally reached for one of the larger pumpkins. “Daddy, can we do the pumpkin carving now? _Please_?” I really, really want jack-o-lanterns this year!” She drew out the please, as if it would make her father change his mind.

         “Okay, kiddo. What kind of design do you want on the front of it?”

         “I want a werewolf one!” Aiden piped up. They all laughed at that; it was their own little family in-joke. Every year they did a slightly different design of a werewolf, and every year at least one person complimented them for not using the premade templates that so many others used for the sake of convenience.

         “Can we have a witch, too? With a spell book this year and everything?” Sally asked. She clasped her hands together tightly, looking at Nora with wide eyes.

         “Anything you like, Sally.” She turned away to hide the reflexive sadness. Sometimes their kids were so spot=on with their dead friends that it hurt to think about. This was one of those times.

         Josh squeezed her hand before pushing one of the large pumpkins her way. “We’ll cut the tops off and then you two can go to town scooping out the goo and getting the pumpkin seeds. Does that sound fair?” The kids nodded their heads in agreement and waited until their parents popped off the tops of the pumpkins.

         Once Sally and Aiden were able to dig into the pumpkins with their hands, Josh and Nora set about sketching out designs for the pumpkins. Josh drew a werewolf in mid-change backed by trees howling at the moon, while Nora did her best to get a good (yet easily carved) portrait of Sally when she held her book.

         As the kids rinsed off the pumpkin seeds and got them ready in the pan, the adults taped their designs down to the fronts of the newly cleaned pumpkins. They started poking holes along the outlines while the kids salted the seeds and set them in the oven. As they waited for the snacks to finish cooling, they made hot cocoa and cuddled up under blankets on the couch to watch the cheesy Halloween movie reruns. Nora and Josh would finish the carvings once the kids were in bed, talking about the good old days of the rental house. Then, in the morning, they would bring the kids down and show them their freshly carved pumpkins.

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss when I used to carve pumpkins with my mom, and I thought it would be good material for a fluff fic. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
